1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a brake control apparatus actuated by sensing the deceleration of a vehicle, and more particularly to a brake control apparatus actuated by sensing the deceleration of a vehicle for controlling the initiation of the braking actuation in response to the load weight of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the conventional brake control apparatus actuated by sensing the deceleration of a vehicle, a main body of a control valve swingably mounted upon the vehicle frame is mechanically connected to a wheel axle support means through means of a linkage mechanism whereby the entire structure of the device becomes complex, it is additionally inconvenient to interpose the linkage mechanism between the vehicle frame and the wheel axle support means which is essentially required to be simple, and still further, it is troublesome to select the point of attachment of the device.